


Hypothetical Happenstances

by geniewithwifi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe, Angel and Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Christmas, Christmas fic, F/M, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, Neighbors AU, Police Procedural, Prison, Second Glances, Subway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Alternate Universe Drabbles too short to be stand alone fics.</p><p>1. Demon/Angel<br/>2. Police Station<br/>3.  No Heat [Christmas AU]<br/>4. Too Hot [Actor/Blogger AU]<br/>5. Subway Stare Down<br/>6. Autumn Glance (Strangers/Coffee Shop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel/Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asked: Angel and Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> I blame supersillyanddorky06 for this

It was in St. Louis, in the mist coming off the river when she met him. The glow of the lamplight reflected off the river, refracting into the darkness below. Her heels echoed on the empty street, when she felt his presence behind her. 

The last time they met it was in Paris. The time before that Venice. 

The water masked them from the others, if only for a few hours. The swirling depths held many secrets, all of them theirs. 

His hand ghosted down the back of her arm as she came to stand in the cast of the streetlight, just barely out of the shadows. 

He stayed in the dark. 

In their respective opposites, her home being the dark and his the light, they hid their love in the grey. 

They had met at a crossroads in England the first time, she being called by a human to trade his soul. Turns out it had been a trap. Oliver had baited the the man to offer his soul just so he could kill the Devil’s whore. 

The human had made a run for it, as he had stalked towards her, Felicity being trapped by the demon’s trap hidden in the dirt. His knife had slipped into his hand, wings raised, the black feathers imposing behind him. He had grabbed her neck, poised to gut her clean. 

They had been face to face, breaths intermingled when he had changed his mind. He had kissed her instead, the angel blade clattering to the ground as they embraced each other, finally remembering. 

Before the Fall. Before she had gone with Lucifer. Before the war in heaven. 

They had been mates, destined to partner, to be each other’s everything. Until her decision had ripped everything away from them. 

England had been the first coupling, where he had stolen her away from the Devil. She in turn had led him down the path where angels were forbidden. A few hours later, he had left, disappearing into the cold dark night. The river then had kept their secret until the morn. 

She still felt the burns on her fingers. 

She whirled around, melding her lips to his. It had been too long since she had seen him last, a few decades. She had gutted enough innocents to seek penance in the only way she knew how.

Him. 

Her hands dipped under his shirt, fingers roaming the whip marks on his back. He captured one, drawing it out before lightly kissing the singe scars on the inside of her fingers. 

Her punishment was always burns on her hands. His was always whips on the back. 

Oliver drew back, tugging her down the stairs to the riverfront, a small concrete island next to the wharf, hidden from peering eyes. She had always known his name, the name she had kept in her heart every time Lucifer had had her in his bed. No matter times he took her, she was always Olivers. 

Always. 

He laid her down on the cold stone, gently as he could, caressing her skin. He made love to her slow, pretending that they didn’t only have until dawn, when the shadows no longer kept their illicit love. 

A Captain and a Whore. An Angel and a Demon. Titles no longer defined them, masks being shed. They were just two beings straining to be together though the world wanted them apart. Perhaps if she had stayed or if he had come with her, things would be different. But right now all they had was this night, their night. 

Felicity felt tears slide down her face as she watched the stars slowly fade, the black lightening to blue. 

“San Francisco.” he whispered as he held her, wings wrapping around them. He was gently tracing the stubs of where her wings had been torn off because of her betrayal of heaven. She had betrayed him, but he had forgiven her. He loved her. 

She didn’t. She couldn’t. Demons couldn’t feel love. 

But for some reason, she felt something in her dead heart, something that  _felt_ like love. 

So perhaps she did. 

“The river, when they finally let us out.” 

She rolled over, burying her face in his shoulder. “Will it hurt?” She asked for the first time. 

“Not when I think of you. It never hurts when you’re on my mind.”

She looked up at him, before pulling away. They needed to go or be dragged to the opposing side. She would never last in heaven if they caught her with him. 

He followed her up the stairs. Right before he vanished, sliding between the rays of light she called to him. 

“Oliver?”

He turned, a sad smile gracing his features. She ran to him and kissed him with everything she had. He returned it, pouring everything he felt into her. When she needed air desperately, she pulled back, forehead against his. She watched his blue eyes, wanting to memorize his reaction.

“I love you.” She stated. The joyfullest smile lit up his face, his love for her shining through. She returned it, reaching up and placing his hand on her heart. 

“Keep this safe because it’s yours.”

“Always” he returned before kissing her once again. Her eyes closed involuntarily and opened when he pulled away. He was gone. 

 


	2. Police Precinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: first meeting: police station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I’m messing with the timeline in this one. I”m also trying something new so let me know how it goes. Happy reading!

This is how she got there:

 It was Coopers fault in the first place. He wanted to celebrate turning 21 and go to the first bar they could find. Felicity wanted to study for finals but he convinced her to go with him– she had a fake ID after all, one that her mother had given her before she left Vegas. Donna checked up on her every six months to make sure that she still had her card. Her mom was strange like that. 

They were the first in line for a place called Nitemare, purple lights flashing. Felicity took a place at the bar while Cooper scampered off to the mens room, returning to pull Felicity from her perch. He danced with her, hands low on her back, brushing against her ass, a smirk from him everytime she swatted him away. 

Cooper bought her drinks, from tequila to vodka, she drank what ever he handed her. One time, she noticed him slip something in his mouth he got from a man at the bar, but she just brushed it off, thought she was imagining something.

It wasn’t until the sound of sirens and a cop came storming in that she realized it was a high of some sort. The crowd scattered as the music shut off, Cooper tugging her outside to an alley way. He handed her a bag of the stuff, impatiently telling her to shove it in her hand bag. She was too slow to act and Cooper scampered off. She tried to follow but was stopped with a hand on her arm. 

A cop had her and that was metal handcuffs clamping down on her skin. Vaguely, she heard her rights read as she was towed to the station, a purple drug clutched in her hand. 

They tested her, looked at her pupils, ran her urine, and stuck a needle in her arm. She about passed out with that last one. 

She was shoved in a chair and told to wait. And wait. And wait. It was close to 2 am before they informed her that she would be held overnight and questioned in the morning. 

They shoved her in an empty cell with a deafening clang.

* * *

 

This is how he got there:

This was his fourth school, the only one that would take his father’s money. Harvard, it seems was desperate enough for it. 

Not that Oliver cared. 

He was too busy screwing around. Right now he was pressed up against some brunette chick that was doing amazing thing with her tongue that made his blood flow south. 

She had just reached inside his waistband and was running her hand over him, drawing moans of pleasure that she lapped up with her bright red mouth when he heard it. 

Clicking sounds.

Pissed off because the damn photographers wouldn’t leave him the hell alone, couldn’t they see he was  _enjoying_ this–he snapped the girls hand out of his pants, removed his hand from her soft chest and glared at the photog that was going down. 

The guy took off running when he saw Oliver’s murderous look but Oliver ran after him and caught him, shoving him up against the wall. Oliver grabbed thr Nikon and thew it down, cracking the lens. 

Anger driving his actions– okay so maybe he was a little drunk– he grabbed the Nikon and stared beating the paparazzi scum bag with the camera. The guy sank lower and lower against the wall the more Oliver hit him. 

He was pulled off him by two guys who called the police.The man was unconscious but he couldn’t help feel like the man got what he deserved. 

Oliver lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree and was taken to the station for overnight lockup. If the man pressed charges then Oliver would have another strike on his record.

Around 2am he was shoved in a cell, the door banging shut behind him. 

However, the cell wasn’t empty. 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here”

“Who are you”

“This is a man’s cell, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I was here first.”

“Excuse me?”

“Whatever. Hello!? This is the wrong cell! Please take him away!”

“They’re not going to hear you.” 

“Why not, wise guy?”

“Because they sound proof the cells.”

“Why would they do that?”

“You don’t spend much time in lock up do you?”

“Nope, first time. Not that I really should be here. Get me a tablet and I can walk out of here, free of charge. Not that it has to be specifically a tablet, it can be a laptop or even a desktop. Something with wifi.”

“The cells are sound proof because cell mates call out all time, and the bull pen is noisy enough without us screaming and hollering.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Felicity bytheway.”

“Oliver.”

“Nice to meet you. Well, it’s not nice, because here we are in prison. It’s just a phrase. “

“I know what you mean. Likewise.”

“Well, I’m feeling kinda woozy from all those drinks I drank so don’t mind me, I’m going to lay down over here. You can sleep over there. “

“Okay. Night Felicity.”

“Night.”

* * *

 

This is what happened to her:

She was interviewed, found almost innocent (they found that fake ID in her wallet) and was given five minutes access to a computer. 

She walked out of the precinct scott free ten minutes later since all their paperwork had magically vanished. 

Two weeks later Cooper used her “super virus” to wipe student bank accounts and went to prison for real. 

The day he hung himself she died her hair blonde. She was moving on from him and the pain in her life. 

Many companies wanted her upon graduation: Wayne Enterprises, Kord Industries, Merlyn Global. The one that caught her attention and felt  _right_  to her was Queen Consolidated. She just had a good feeling about it. 

Though she was given a job in IT, the man who hired her promised that she would have many opportunities to advance. 

Or so she thought. Five years later and she was still in the IT department when the exciting news came in. Oliver Queen was Alive!

* * *

 

This is what happened to him:

His one phone call granted to him was a desperate call to Tommy. Who then called Oliver’s father. Who call the man in the hospital, paid for all his medical care and gave him a hefty bribe not to press charges. 

Oliver went back to class on the next day. 

The second day he flew back to Starling City instead. Within two weeks he had hooked back up with Laurel, cheated on her with Sara her sister and found out that he was going to be a father and then the girl lost it. 

It was an exciting two weeks. 

Then his father wanted to go on a boat trip and Oliver was all for it. More fun with Sara without Laurel knowing. 

That boat trip of fun turned into five years of the worst hell imaginable. From mercenaries and torture and mysticism and mafias to secret agents and bombs and bows and arrow and a list of names of people. That fire turned a careless boy into a responsible man who would bring justice to those that corrupt and hurt  _his city._

Six people down and poor people richer than they were and Oliver was feeling good. Dodging his bodyguard proved to be more work than he thought, and he judgement from his sister and expectations of his family were taking a toll. 

He was distracted out in the field and made the assassin he was tracking know of his presence. The man got away but a laptop was left behind, perfect evidence for the green vigilante.

Now all he needed was an IT tech he could sideline with his good charm. Walter easily recommended a girl, the brightest one on their team. 

Quickly he took it down to her, needing to stop the assassin as soon as possible before anyone else got hurt. 

He wasn’t expecting the red pen or the familiar babble from three years ago in the CEO office.

* * *

 

“Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Of course!  I know who you are Mr. Queen.”

“Noo. Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Right. But he’s dead. I mean he drowned. But you didn’t. Which means you could come down to the it department and listen to me babble. Which will end in three, two, one.”

“ I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it. “

“Really? Because these look like bullet holes.”

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. If there is anything you can salvage from it I would really appreciate it.”

“mmhmm”

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything but you weren’t arrest were you? In… Boston?”

“No, well there was this one time but all the charges were mysteriously dropped.”

“They gave you access to a tablet didn’t they.”

“Oh! You’re Oliver. My Oliver. I mean you’re not my Oliver, I’m just saying that you’re the Oliver I met in a Boston jail cell. Right.”

“Yep. And apparently you’re my Felicity. This time, it’s really nice to meet you.”

_fin_


	3. No Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. The heat and electricity went out in our apartment complex and I thought I was the only one here but then I found you because we’re two lame-os who didn’t go home for Christmas and it’s freezing so I have to cuddle up to you for warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @beatlechicksteph on tumblre! Have a very merry Christmas and I hope you like your gift! I had some fun writing it. @geniewithwifi

It’s the cold that got to her. The bone-chilling, seeping into the blood, cold.

It was Christmas day, and she was the only one of her two roommates that didn’t go home for the holidays. Felicity, nor her mother, could afford a plane ride home, electing instead to attempt Skype. Which failed, massively. So Felicity spent Hanukah with her roommates and then by herself.

Hanukah had ended three days ago, but the tinsel and lights Caitlin had hung up, Felicity couldn’t stop staring at them. They were bright and green and festive, and even though Felicity didn’t celebrate Christmas, even she could appreciate it.

Which is why the irony is that the whole time she had been staring at the lights, the power was off. Like dead. As in there was no electricity to her apartment. And she hadn’t realized it even though she had been _staring at those lights_ for the past five minutes!

Finals must have really gotten to her for her to be this brain dead.

Desperate for some light, she hunted through her room, then her roommate’s room for a flashlight. It wasn’t easy, seeing as the only light was from her phone, but she found one under Laurel’s bed, lodged between a crate full of makeup and some shoes.

“Aha!” Felicity exclaimed to the empty apartment, “I have bested you flashlight. You now shall obey me!” She dramatically flipped the flashlight on, expecting the opposite wall to light up.

Which it didn’t.

The batteries were dead.

Felicity groaned in exasperation ( _This was punishment for not celebrating the holidays with Family)._ This day couldn’t get any worse.

She should have known that those words would have jinxed her.

There were no batteries in the apartment. No fresh, unused, still in their package batteries. Not in Caitlin’s room, not in Laurel’s room, and not in Felicity’s room! There weren’t any in the kitchen, the living room, under the couch, in the oven, hidden behind the fridge. There were no batteries. At all. Felicity looked in every nook and cranny in the entire apartment, even probably violating some privacy rules with her roommates.

And then she heard the heat shut off.

She had cranked up the thermostat to almost eighty, but it was still cold in her apartment. Upon closer inspection, the thermostat read 65 and dropped to 64 while she watched it.

No electricity.

No heat.

That was it. Felicity was leaving. She would not stay in her apartment where the elements had turned against her a moment longer. Yes it might be Christmas but some place had to be open. The 24-hour bodega two blocks down probably was, as she hoped her favorite coffee shop was. So she put on her big heavy coat, put on her snow boots and grabbed her tablet. That way she would at least have internet and be warm, even if she had to be in public and a loser on Christmas.

She was Jewish. That was her excuse.

Felicity got as far as the front door to her building.

Outside the half window, all Felicity could see was white. Whiteness as pure as sheep’s wool cover the entirety of the window pane. A gigantic shove against the door proved what Felicity had feared—snowed in.

There was over four feet of snow, stopping the door from opening, and proving an extreme fire hazard. Felicity welcomed such, because she was freezing. She started jumping up and down to warm her blood. Then she tried pushing one more time.

The door budged then stopped and no amount of pushing, shoving, kicking would make it move. It wouldn’t close either, so it let in a cold stream of air through the crack. There was limited heat in this building and now she had just opened a place for it to escape.

Felicity banged her head against the door before letting loose a loud scream of frustration, stomping her feet and gesturing wildly with her hands.

_STUPID CHRISTMAS!!_

A low, soft voice halted her antics.

“Are you okay?”

Felicity couldn’t help it. She snapped at the poor, unsuspecting stranger. “No! I’m _not ‘_ Okay’! There is no electricity, which means there is no internet and the internet is where I live! What am I going to do without internet?!  And, to make matters worse, there’s no heat! It’s freezing in my apartment!  And we are snowed in. So I can’t go out and get warm or buy batteries for the dead flashlight! I am so far from ‘okay’ that it should be illegal!”

 Felicity heaved in a breath after letting loos her frustrations and anger on the stranger. The very handsome stranger. He had deep blue eyes with dark sandy hair. Lighter scruff around his prominent jaw was really working for him. His mouth twitched, as though he wasn’t sure if it was okay to.

He must have decided it was, because the fledgling smile became a grin, and he cocked his head at her.

“Why are you here?”

Was this guy serious? “Because I live here?”

He shook his head. “No, I mean, it’s Christmas. Shouldn’t you be home?”

“Oh, you’re one to ask questions. I’m here because it’s too expensive to fly home and I’m Jewish, so my family doesn’t celebrate Christmas. What’s your excuse?”

He opened his mouth to answer then shut it with a snap, thinking better of it. Stiffening his shoulders he turned around and stomped off.

Realizing that she had offended him (in her defense she was really cold, and that didn’t help her mood) and since he was the only one around, and her designated friend by the universe, she hurried after him.

“Hey, wait!” Felicity caught him by the elbow, which slid down his arm to his wrist as he turned back to her. “I’m sorry. Can we start over?”

At his non-committal nod, she sucked in air, steadying herself. “I’m Felicity Smoak. I’m cold, stuck in this apartment complex, and don’t do well with no Coffee or internet.”

His smile was there, hidden behind a somber mood, and halting first impressions. “Oliver Queen. And I’m fine, apparently I have this flashlight, and my heaters working just fine. Do you want to come get warm with me? I think I also might have some coffee. No internet though, sorry.”

“That sounds wonderful! Lead the way.”

Oliver was two flights up, on the first boy’s level. Their apartment complex was four stories high, the girls on the first two floors, and the boys on the top two.

Felicity recognized the room number, 307.

“Oh! You’re Tommy and Ronnie’s roommate!” Felicity sighed as she was enveloped in the warm air from Oliver’s apartment. Then she remember what she had been saying. “I’ve heard a bunch about you, but never got around to meeting you.” Oliver started the coffee maker, a quiet gurgle as the liquid heated up.

He glanced over at her, a perplexed look in his eye that quickly cleared up. “You’re Felicity, Laurel’s roommate. I’ve met Caitlin once or twice I think, but Laurel’s over here all the time.” He pulled out two mugs from the cupboard, setting them on the counter.

“It’s so awkward to be around them. They just make out all the time, or if they’re  not—“

“Then they’re staring at each other like they’re the only two people in the room.”

“Exactly.” Felicity agreed. The coffee pot finished and Oliver carefully poured one for each of them. Felicity stripped off her coat, placing it on the coat rack by the door.

Thinking of what they could do until they fixed their power, Felicity landed upon an idea. “Do you have any board games?”

That’s how they ended up spending over three hours playing different games, from Life (Felicity won), to Monopoly, (Oliver threw the game pieces at her and accused her of cheating, storming off to his room until Felicity begged him to come out), Clue, Yahtzee, and eventually trickled off into 20 questions.

“Seriously? You’re asking what color my toothbrush is? You could literally walk into my bathroom and figure it out.”

“But it’s next to Tommy’s and Ronnie’s so I wouldn’t be for sure.”

“Fine. It’s green.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Mine’s pink.”

“Of course it is. My turn. Why can’t you live without internet? Because you seem doing just fine right now.”

“That’s because I’m with you.” The admission startled them both into silence, Felicity stunned at what had just come from her mouth. But it was true—she hadn’t worried about not having electricity the entire time she’d been with Oliver.

She was attracted to him, she would have to be blind to not to be, and every time she had been around someone cute, she had always been hyperaware of their actions. Of how they moved, and breathed. Felicity would focus in on their every moment, and never meet their eyes.

With Oliver it was different. She was relaxed and enjoying herself. She didn’t constantly watch her actions or her words, or how she felt; she was in the moment, lost in his presence. That had never happened to her before.

Breaking their suddenly uncomfortable silence, Felicity returned to their game. “I’m a comp sci major. The internet is my life. I need to have it. It’s like an extra arm, or oh! My lung. It’s my third lung. I need it to breathe.”

“But not with me.”

Felicity couldn’t help it, she smiled softly. “No, I’m just fine with you. Maybe you’re my fourth lung.” She teased. He took her banter in stride.

“I’m honored to be your fourth lung as long as you will be my heart.”

Those words made her stop. Freezing into place, a statue unmovable. He didn’t mean what she thought he meant, did he? That entire sentence was hard to follow. Playing it off as a joke, because no way that Oliver thought of her that way, she batted back. “Of course. Though, I’d much rather be an extra arm. Because three arms could be handy. It would be like Stitch’s arms, you know, Stitch the alien from that Disney movie, how his arms meld back into his body. That would be so cool.”

That spark in Oliver’s eyes that had lit up his face at his admission, dimmed at her flippant tone, his mouth twisting into a rueful smile. He ducked his head after a few seconds, playing with the left out dice from Yahtzee.

“Alright,” She continued on, “my next question. Why are you here, and not home for Christmas?”

A sad look entered Oliver’s eyes. It held a whole bucket of grief, and pain, as well as a weariness that belied his age.

“My father… he died a couple months ago. A boating accident. But he was always the big one about Christmas and we just couldn’t do it this year without him. I… no it’s stupid.”

“Hey,” Felicity reached out and gripped his forearm, sending as much acceptance and comfort as he would receive. “It’s not stupid. Tell me, please?” When had this become so serious?

Oliver looked up and met her gaze full on, letting her see past the walls he had protected himself with. “Before…..dad… I was a screw up. I drank, partied, cheated on my girlfriend” he huffed a wry laugh, one with no hint of amusement, “who was Laurel, by the way, and did many things I regret. The day my father died, my perspective on life changed. I was reminded how mortal we are, flimsy beings. And I realized I needed more out of life than what I currently had. I took school more seriously. That’s what I’m doing here. I need to take my father’s place as head of the company, which I could have been doing if I hadn’t slacked off.

“And since then, I broke it off with Laurel because I saw how much I had been hurting her because I really didn’t love her. We were easy, she let me cheat and always took me back. But apparently, she was in love with Tommy and he with her. So it was for the best.

“So to answer your question, I’m here because it’s too painful to be at home. When I went home for Thanksgiving, there was so much grief and discomfort, that I thought I would spare my family the reminder. I was supposed to be on that ship. I was supposed to watch him, make sure he didn’t make stupid risks. Instead I missed the boat because I was too hung over from the night before. It’s my fault he’s dead.”

Felicity reached up and drew Oliver to her as he broke, sobs heaving his chest. She had only known him for several hours, but it felt like a life time. Felicity felt as though they had been friends for years.

“Oliver. Hey, hey. It’s not your fault. Look at me. It’s not. It was an _accident._ It was beyond your control. For years, I blamed myself for my father leaving. I thought that I was the reason he left, that I wasn’t enough for him to stay. I finally forgave myself, accepted that it wasn’t my fault, that it was my father’s problem. Not mine. You got to come to terms with that.”

He sat up, brushing away the tears. He gulped in a couple breaths, then brandished a wavering smile. “Thank-you, Felicity.”

He reached up and brushed an errant piece of hair behind her ear. “You’re-re welcome.” She stuttered, her breath catching. His hand hovered there before his expression resolved and his palm went to the back of her head.

Leaning in, they met halfway, his lips to hers. It was chaste and simple, but neither of them wanted to pull away. They lingered there, inhaling each other’s air, basking in their combined intimacy.

Oliver whispered “Merry Christmas” just as the lights came back on. Felicity half cheered, and grinned at Oliver, delighted. Felicity hopped up and ran to her tablet, plugging it in. She rushed back to Oliver’s side, sitting next to him.

“I meant what I said earlier.” He whispered to her, his mouth right next to her ear. “About you being my heart. I know we’ve just met, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone, do you know what I mean? Does it go—both…?”

“Yes.” She was quick to reassure him. “You’re not the only one. It’s weird, but I like it.”

His answering grin was confirmation enough.

Felicity didn’t go home until late that night, after several movies and long talks with Oliver. After that day, she never minded being snowed in, or not having electricity, because she had Oliver instead.


	4. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets the actor she's been lusting after for years. Maybe her best friend had something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _anonymous asked: Last one ( think) Since we had a con just a few days ago.. Celeb Felicity has a photo op with a fans! Thea & Her girlfriends & tag along Brother Oliver ;D _
> 
>  
> 
> I might have switched it up. ENJOY!

“But Thea, he’s so hot”

“so?”

“I’m not aloud to touch hot things”

“Oh my god Felicity. He’s a person.”

“A person I have been lusting after for the past several years. I mean every scene he has his shirt off and how are his abs so real? Are they photoshoped? No, because from here I can see how built he is and I think I’m going to faint..”

“Feliciity breath. It’s just a photo.”

“it’s not just a photo Thea it’s Oliver Queen! You know, movie star? Man of my very hot dreams? I’m going to have to touch him and I will probably end up doing something embarrassing and ohmygosh it’s our turn Thea I can’t do this– hey! let go of me you evil brat –”

“….”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Can I just say that it’s really nice to meet you and my friend here has been admiring your physic so I’m just gonna go.”

“Thea!”

“toodles smoak!”

“What’s your name?”

“…Fel-Felicity. Smoak.”

“No way. Like the blogger?”

“You read my blog?”

“Yes. I love your blog.”

“Stand for the photo please.”

*snick*

“Hey, Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“After this, do you think you might want to, I don’t know, get some coffee or something?”

“What? Wait….what? Like a….date? A get to know you date?”

“No, like a date date.”

“… “

“Felicity?”

“I think I might have died from shock. Yes. Yes i would.”

“You have to go but say nine? That small one down the street?”

“Okay. Bye”

“Bye.”

—-

“So, how bad was it.”

“…. He follows my blog.”

“NO WAY. What? SHUT UP! He follows your blog? That is so freaking cool!””

“aaand he asked me out.”

“…”

“Thea?”

“Well that went better than expected. I mean I had to basically beg Tommy to send Oliver here because he’s been lamenting to me that all Oliver does is talk about some tech goddess’s blog that is so amazing and—”

“THEA MERLYN! Did you just… arrange for me and Oliver to meet?”

“Maybe?”


	5. Subway Stare Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> mmmm. on the subway they go to the last stop and go out and take the same direction and end up being neighbors or living very close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it's been so long since I've written. This was hard in such a way that I couldn't immerse myself in it. Oh well. I'm such a stubborn bastard that i was like "I'm going to write and it's going to be good and i'm NOT going to just give up. NOPE" And this was the result. Enjoy!

There was a hot man, sitting across from her. Felicity couldn’t help but notice him. She had noticed when he had first gotten on, watched him as he glanced around, searching for the perfect seat. Casually, not trying _too_ hard, she removed her purse from the chair next to her, hoping against hope that maybe he would choose that seat. 

Instead he sat across from her. 

Felicity pulled out her tablet, pretending to do _something_ on it, she didn’t know what because she wasn’t really doing anything. Just glancing at the very attractive man sitting across from her. 

Her subway stop was the very last one, so she didn’t have to pay attention to the stops. But she did. Felicity was curious to know where he was going. He had never ridden the train before, as far as she was concerned. If he had, she was sure she would have noticed him.

The man in question wore a suit, one that fit him very well. His shoulders were broad, and she could see the outline of his very _very_ fit arm cutting through the sleeve. While his body was definitely attractive his face was even more so. 

His strong jaw was covered in designer stubble, his hair roughly the same shade, a dark sandy blond. It was long enough to comfortable run her hands through it. The handsome man did just that. He ran his hand through his hair, scratching at it. If any other person had done that, Felicity would have been slightly grossed out and would have turned away. But on him, it just became more.. alluring. 

He had a strait nose, high cheek bones, and blue blue eyes, the color the sky gets when there’s a storm coming, that bore into her. Because she was staring and he was staring back at her. 

_Shit._

Felicity quickly adverted her gaze, nervously tucking her hair over her ear and adjusting her glasses. 

_Don’t look up. Don’t move._

That plan would have worked, nice and swell, if it wasn’t the last stop, her stop. If it had been a few stops earlier and he had gotten off one of those stops then her plan would have been fool proof. However, Felicity was the fool in this. The call for her stop interrupted her internal panic and she had to move. Keeping her head down, trying not to be hyper aware of the man across from her, she stuffed her tablet in her purse and stood up. 

Directly into a firm chest. 

 _His_ chest. 

Her face heated immediately; she could feel the burn staining her cheeks, extending down into her blouse. the polite thing would to look up and apologize but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. 

He did all the work for her. 

“I’m sorry miss.” Was that a hint of a laugh in his voice? Oh no, he was laughing at her. Probably was laughing at her expense. He was one of those jerks wasn’t he? Those beautiful, full of themselves jerks who liked to make fun of the nerdy geeks. Well, he was not going to make fun of _her._ She had come too far in her life to be put upon by people they thought were better than her. And no amount of facial hair would—

Felicity snapped her mouth closed as she realized that her internal dialogue…was not in fact _internal._

 _“_ Why does this keep happening to me?” She groaned aloud. She made the mistake of looking up. 

The handsome man had not moved, and his smirk she had imagined on him was there but growing into a full blown grin. 

“What I’m really curious about is that part about the facial hair.” He _was_ laughing at her, the jerk. 

Felicity bit her lips together, gave him her best glare ( it was either glare at him or melt into a puddle of goo at the beautiful creature in front of her, smiling at her) and swept from the train. She could feel him trailing after her. 

“Wait! Wait, will you just..” He moved in front of her, a hand on her upper arm, the touch sending tinglings through her body. He huffed, grinning, but when she dared look into his eyes, she could see him repentant. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh at you.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first.” She was not going to let him affect her. She swerved around him, but him with his stupidly long legs easily kept up with her impatient ones. 

“Do you do that often? Talk out loud? Cause–”

“What’s it to you?” She stopped, snapping at him. 

“–I think it’s kinda cute.” He finished, suddenly bashful. 

_Wait, what?_

_“_ Look, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“You caught me _staring!_ if that’s not mortifying I don’t know what is.”

He cocked his head, eyes glancing back and forth confused. “I think that’s kind of a compliment?”

 _“_ I noticed you on the train and you were really handsome, I mean look at you, you have all _that,_ and I kept sneaking glances and I wanted to know which stop you were getting off and then I…that’s usually not what normal people do! So i’m just going to go this way, and you can go your way and we can just write this off as an awkward encounter and never see each other again.” Felicity fidgeted, her hands waving in their air without her permission. “Bye.” 

Frantic to escape that entanglement she had gotten herself into, she rushed towards her apartment building, anticipating a night spent _alone_ and  _embarrassment free._

Three seconds later she heard footsteps behind her. 

She whirled, finding the _stupidly handsome man_ walking in her direction. 

“I though we had agreed”

“ _You_ agreed. I did no such thing. Even if I had, this would still be _my_ direction.” 

“What?” 

He pointed her her apartment building. “I live right there.” 

Felicity groaned, wondering why the world hated her so much in that moment. 

She sunk to the nearest bench, muttering curses to the google gods. She felt more than noticed him crouch next to her. 

“Look, I don’t mind you staring. In fact, I was staring too, if it makes you feel better. You’re really pretty.”

For the third time in as many minutes, her entire brain ceased to function, the words WAIT WHAT, lit in neon lights. 

Felicity just stared at him. 

He smiled, a gorgeous sight that took Felicity’s breath away. 

“I’m Oliver.” He held out his hand.

“Felicity. Smoak.”  She took it, his warm palm gripping hers. 

“How about I walk you to your apartment?” 

“Yes?” 

“Okay.” Using the hand he still held, he pulled her to her feet. 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” She nodded. All of a sudden he looked crestfallen, his broad shoulders slumping. She felt the need to elaborate. “I was going to watch Netflix and icecream.”

“You’re going to watch icecream? Do what? Melt?” His smile was back.

“No–I … eating icecream. I wasn’t going to watch icecream. I was going to watch Netflix.”

“You want to do something else instead?”

Felicity shook her head. “There’s nothing else to do. I don’t have any puzzles and I’m not in the mood for a book. Netflix is what — Why are you laughing?”

They had entered the building and Oliver pushed the button for the Elevator. 

“I was trying to ask you out.” _Oh. “_ I guess I was being too subtle.”

“Yep. Too subtle. Way too subtle.”

“Okay.”

Felicity just grinned at him, following him into the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor (17) and asked her floor (14). 

They stood in silence while the numbers climbed. Felicity was internally freaking out because _the cute guy had just asked her out on a date! What was she going to wear!?_

Felicity finally noticed Oliver giving her nervous glances, shuffling his feet. When she looked fully at him, he had that same disheartened look on his face. 

“What? What’s wrong? Do you not want to go? Did you change your mind?” Felicity still couldn’t believe he had asked _her_ of all people out, and she had only just met him.  But it wasn’t to far to believe that he didn’t want to anymore. 

“No, I want to go but, uh Felicity? You kinda haven’t said yes.”

Felicity clapped a hand to her mouth. “Sorry sorry Yes. yes I would love to go out with you. Yes. YES. Yes.”

“Oh, okay. Good. it’s… “ he glanced at his phone,” six thirty. Would you say, at eight? What’s your room number? Do you like Italian?”

The doors slid open to her floor. “Seven. And yes. I _love_ Italian.”


	6. Autumn Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One single glance changes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I listen to my rainy day playlist.
> 
> Suggested Songs:   
> All This Time- OneRepublic  
> Last Kiss- Taylor Swift  
> City- Sara Barellis   
> All Too Well- Taylor Swift

It was one glance. One glance in a thousand million. In a city like Starling, thousands of strangers passed him on the sidewalk, meeting gazes and faces that he would never see again. None had made time slow down, newspapers fluttering slowly to the concrete below. He met her eyes once, a simple out of the way motion, unconscious really. But her eyes had been a window to another world. 

He could see his--their entire future in her eyes. The would be accidental meeting in a coffee shop where she would spill a latte on his computer. She would apologize profusely, mopping up the brown liquid, lamenting because she loved electronics. She would sit down and fix all his problems, with a handy dandy flash drive. 

Of course, that would give him an excuse to find her again, to give her back her flash drive after he downloaded everything he needed from it. The dark red flash drive with two initials written on it in blue sharpie: F.S. 

For a month he would wait in that coffee shop, waiting for her to make an appearance. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she graced that café with a warm aroma, the doors of the entrance letting in the winds and the leaves from outside.  A pencil skirt encased smooth legs, highlighting a magnificent ass. Her button up blouse had one too many buttons undone. But what captivated him most about his blonde savior, were her spectacles perched on a button nose. 

Oliver had never thought that such an attribute would be attractive, let alone a turn on. He would cross over to her, hand over her flash drive, and ask her out, to dinner, to coffee, to the freaking aquarium he had only been to once in his life. He would beg her to go somewhere with him.  He needed to know her, to discover everything about her, his iridescent goddess. 

To his great surprise she told him no; she being engaged to a bright young up and coming Computer Specialist. And with a dull pang in his heart, dejected, he left, not looking back once. 

Two years later he would find himself in that same coffee shop, nursing a plain espresso, trying to forget the betrayal, a ring dancing between his fingers that wasn’t his. A wedding ring, supposed to be given to her, until he found her in bed with his best friend. 

The wedding off, Laurel and Tommy together, and Oliver, with a broken heart, went back to a place with a similar heartache. 

Just like that first day, she walked in, leaves scattering at her arrival. But he didn’t notice, wallowing in his pain. She took a spot next to him, reached out her hand, and stole the ring from his twirling fingers, placing it on her own finger, her left ring finger, her  _ bare  _ left ring finger, despite his protests. 

She met his eyes, frowning at the ring she raised between them. Proclaiming that she liked it, she refused to give it back to him until he told her its story. No one should be sitting here alone looking like that with such a ring. Unless it had a tale to go with it. That’s what she would say. 

So he would tell her, the whole thing. How Laurel had never loved him, but dated him, got engaged to him, just so that she would be close to his best friend. How Oliver wasn’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding but he had to see her, it was important, and he walked in on them, on his kitchen counter. 

Today was supposed to be his wedding day, but in a way he was glad it wasn’t. Turns out, he hadn’t really loved Laurel either, and only thought he had, delusionaled himself so. 

He would stand up to go, leave the blonde behind, before she spoke. She told her story, of how her gut told her that her fiancé’ wasn’t a good person, but she ignored it. She married him, until he hit her. How for months he dominated her, made her feel worthless and small. Her mother finally dragged her away from him. Their divorce was messy—he refused to let her go. He claimed that she was owned by him, that she was his property. 

Oliver imagined that he would clench his fist, knuckles became white while he tried to not go find her ex-husband and punch him in the face. His own pain ignored in the face of her tragedy. She would reassure him, then tentatively, ask him if that date was still on the table. 

He would grin and say yes. In four short months he asked her to marry him. This time, unsurprisingly she said no. He would ask her two more times before she would say yes. 

They’d be married on a Tuesday, in the middle of fall, leaves falling down around them as they scamper into the courthouse, for a simple, no hassle wedding. Neither would want a reminder of their failed weddings, agreeing simplicity would be best. 

Oliver saw all that in a single glance, on a single woman, in a sea of thousands. A moment unlike any other, a beat of time. He took a second glance back, over his shoulder. The action surprised him, he was cool and confident, and he would never glance back at anything else.  However, she didn’t turn her head, no twist of the head as she returned the gesture. Disappointed, he let the dream go. The connection, that flash of fantasy was just that, a fantasy. Fake. 

Oliver kept on walking, dismissing the notion, and ignoring the strange feeling like he had missed something, something the slow motion was telling him.

He got it the next day when he was working on an important document for the Board when a blonde tripped over his briefcase, spilling her latte all over his computer. 

Oliver smiled, reached out his hand, and told her that his name was Oliver Queen. 

A quirk of a smile, then her name. Felicity Smoak. 


End file.
